1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle fender panel mounting structure where a rear end-side mounting portion of a fender panel is mounted on a vehicle body-side component member side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a front fender (fender panel), a rear end portion thereof is bent at a parting line portion between the front fender and a front door, to a front pillar side, and is disposed so as not to interfere with a movement locus of the front door. For example, sometimes in the case where the front fender is made of resin, a distal end side of a rear end portion of the front fender is fixed to the front pillar via a bracket (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-155357 (JP-A-5-155357)).
However, in this construction, the relative position of the front fender to the front door changes depending on variations of the mounting position of the bracket to the front pillar.